Duo's Revenge
by catsrule99
Summary: Duo gets revenge on everyone!


If you have read my 9 other sequels, you will understand this story. If you have not, I advise reading the others. Mostly you will need to read _The Stars That Shine_, the longest story I have written in history – 99 pages. (_The Stars That Shine _tells Duo's (Miari) childhood, Robert's and his siblings' childhood, and Robert's older stepbrother's, Alex, childhood in that story, starting off when he was eleven.)

Louis, the child of Robert and Ramonda, dumped the sand in the hole again and again. This game was fun for a three-year-old, but boring to an adult. Louis did not understand why grown-ups thought his game was not nearly as interesting as the newspaper. Ramonda picked up Louis and said,

"Louis, let's pick up our toys and leave. We'll be meeting your father soon. He just needs to turn in the car at the mechanic's.'' Robert was at the mechanic's all right. He waited for an answer on fixing his tires.

"Well, Mr. Larson, I'm quite sure this is from the colonies. We don't associate with colonists. I'm afraid you'll have to go into space to get this car's tires fixed. I suggest you go to Colony L4 to get your car fixed. They've got the best mechanics in the universe.'' Robert cursed and drove his car to _Pizza Riia_. The tires flattened quickly. He got there in an hour, when it should've taken 5 minutes. He told Ramonda the news. Later he scheduled for a flight to Colony L4. The flight was on Wensday, two days from then, since it was Monday.

On Wensday he left. It took a day to get to Colony L6. He stopped at Chili's for lunch. He just sat down and was waiting for the waitress when a woman about his age asked,

"May I sit with you?'' Robert nodded and she took a seat. She said,

"I'm from France. I have a car from Colony L4. I had to go up here yesterday to get my car fixed. I heard some people murmuring about Mobile Service. They were saying they could fix anything there. I'm going to go to there. They'll probably fix my car faster than any other.'' The woman found a friend and sat down there. Robert looked around and he saw Noin, Relena and Hilde. They were sitting at a table not far away. He heard Noin say,

"Oh, I miss Zechs so much – for a time I was wondering if I was on the Gundam's side or Zechs's. I feel quite stupid now – I don't want to be on either, yet I want to complete Zech's mission but I don't want to be evil.'' Relena said,

"I don't know why I like him, but somehow I love Heero. Just being around him.''

Hilde said,

"I know. I miss Duo a lot, but I'm not a mechanic like he is. He's good with machinery, but I'm not. I'm good with painting. I guess I don't match with him too well.'' Robert listened to their conversation. He figured that Duo lived on Colony L6. After eating a plentiful lunch, he left and went to Mobile Service. He found it under ground. He asked who was able to fix his car. The employee, Ian, said,

"Hmm… The ones available… We're pretty booked, and only one we can squeeze your appointment in is Duo Maxwell.''

"Duo Maxwell? Are you joking?'' Robert asked.

"No, I'm not joking, Mr. Larson. Duo Maxwell, we hired him three years ago. I'll notify him to tell him he will have to fix your car.'' He tapped the guy who spoke out in the microphone, who's name was Freddie. Freddie said into the microphone:

"Duo Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, please report to front desk. Once again, Duo Maxwell, please report to front desk. Thank you.'' Duo, now eighteen, strolled up to the front desk. He and Robert stared at each other.

Robert heard Duo curse under his breath. Duo said,

"Bottom line, Ian, I have no intention of fixing his car. I would prefer not doing it. Actually, I quit. I never liked fixing cars – I want to make machinery.'' The boss, Rob, said,

"But – Mr. Maxwell – you are a good employee and many people come here only for your service. Please do not quit.''

Duo was definite.

"I quit just the same. I don't care if you don't want me to quit.'' He banged his fist on the desk.

"Very well, Mr. Maxwell.''

Ian turned to Robert.

"I'm sorry, but since our only available employee has just quit, and we don't have any available. Maybe you can persuade him to fix your car. He's a wonderful mechanic, I tell you.'' Ian said.

Robert said in a low voice,

"Look, you must understand. He is an orphan. I found him on the streets when he was four years old.''

Ian joyfully said,

"Oh, so you've met Duo. Wonderful. Isn't he just an unbeatable fellow? I've never seen such a wonderful mechanic. You must've taught him. Well, you must be good. Would you like a job?''

"In fact, I did not know he had an interest in tools and machinery until I found out he was a Gundam pilot.''

"GUNDAM pilot? Are you serious? Are you telling me that boy there is a Gundam pilot? Oh yes, I remember 19 years ago I saw this article about the Gundams and the pilots and Duo Maxwell was among them. Oh yes, he was raised by you, and he wasn't Duo Larson – really Duo Maxwell. Sounds a lot like the Matt Larson case. Wait – are you related to Matthew Larson? You both have the same last name.'' Someone said,

"Yes, he is. Matthew Larson was my son.'' Everyone listening turned around. There stood Jean. Ian said,

"HE'S YOUR SON?'' Jean said,

"Yes, he is. He was kid-napped when he was only a baby. He was able to make clones of himself when he in his twenties. He made a clone of himself as a baby and gave him to me. T hat clone died, though. The clone fell out of the window when he was two. He was on the 3rd floor, about 70 feet down.'' Ian, interested, said,

"Tell me about it.'' They sat down and Jean began.

"I had my son about 90 years ago. Years later, after he was stolen, we found the little security camera they we had in his room. It was after he discovered we were his parents.'' She went on and finally said,

"This is how my son got stolen.'' After Robert left, he looked for a mechanic. He found another mechanic service. After his car was fixed, he went on the space ship home. Wuffei, Trowa, Heero, Quatre and Duo were on the upstairs, but Robert did not know. But then they went downstairs, and they were each dressed as an employee on the rocket ship. They entered the coach. Robert heard Trowa say,

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is a minor problem. You see, we're Gundams and another force has been born. Your space ship will blow up if you do not turn to the left. I really mean it – this isn't a joke.'' The pilot gasped,

"NO, I'm not turning left – can't you see I have to go straight to get to Earth? Now beat it. You're just teen-agers. Beat it, I tell you!''

Duo said to Trowa:

"I told you this would happen. I'm not losing my life. You were as stubborn as you were.'' He pressed a button and a hole in the space ship appeared. He went down it and got to his Gundam – and he blasted off. The others slowly did the same. The Gundams flew ahead of the space ship. A little boy on a man's lap near Robert said,

"When I'm big, I want to be a Gundam pilot.'' The man said,

"Aaron, to be a Gundam pilot is one in a million.'' Aaron looked disappointed. A girl about Aaron's age said,

"If I was able to pilot a Gundam, I think I would want the 01.'' Aaron said,

"I'd want to pilot the 02, the Deathscythe. I like its wings. They look cool.''

"You mean the Deathscythe Hell,'' someone corrected.

"The pilot of 05, I heard, is the brain of the bunch,'' someone else said.

"I heard each pilot had something about their Gundam that the others didn't. I have only seen a Gundam once before.'' somebody said. A voice was heard all over the spaceship,

"Please be prepared to land. We are entering the Earth's atmosphere. We will be landing at Tokyo, Japan. If you are going to the USA, please stay seated when the space ship lands. Thank you.'' By now the Gundams were out of sight. Robert got off when it landed. Louis greeted him with a big yell,

"Daddy!'' He jumped into his father's arms. Louis said,

"Today I saw my cousin, Isaac and Uncle Alan.'' They went home. After Louis was tucked into bed, Ramonda told Robert she was expecting another baby.

The Gundams destroyed the force four months later, and five months later, Robert's new daughter, Iris, was born.

But only did a new force come in a month later after Iris was born. This force was stronger than Oz and the White Fang.

When Iris was five, they were still fighting it. Iris played happily in her new dollhouse. Louis busted open the door. He plunged onto his bed.

"Iris, a dollhouse is so dumb. Why don't you ever watch TV or get into trouble?'' he asked.

Iris replied stubbornly,

"Dollhouses are fun. TV is boring. Our house is boring, but my doll's house isn't. Want to hear something funny? 'Oh I love you, Martha.' 'And I hate you, Mortimer.' 'That sounds fine.' ''

She laughed and continued playing. Louis turned on the TV to 64, a channel he had never seen before. A reporter said,

"You are watching _Gundams_. This is a channel where they record the Gundams. Now, we will review the pilots if you haven't seen them before, with a video clip of them in their spare time.''

Robert opened the door. When he saw what Louis was watching he said,

"Do not watch this show. One of the Gundams destroyed your brothers and sisters.'' One day he met a boy who looked much like Duo but did not have long hair. Robert recognized him as a smaller Clarence.

"Hello,'' Robert said.

"Hola. I am Diego. I am the son of Clarence Maxwell. I am obliged to meet you.'' He bowed and Robert could tell his mother was Spanish or Mexican. Robert said,

"I'm Mr. Larson. How old are you, Diego?''

"I'm ten, senor Larson.'' Louis came up and said nastily,

"Are you Duo Maxwell's son or something?''

"I am not his son. I am Clarence Maxwell's son. Duo Maxwell is my uncle.'' He looked at Louis with curious eyes.

"You are somewhat like Davy and Robert Jr together. And your little sister looks like Christine, almost.''

"How would you know my step-siblings?''

"Well I'm not that stupid. My uncle blew 'em up a couple of years ago. Oh well, Davy was a brat, people tell me.'' Robert grabbed Diego and said angrily,

"Don't you dare call Davy a brat! He was perfectly good! You're not any better!''

"Whatever you say.''

Robert figured Diego was a smart aleck and wasn't to be messed with. Before anyone was able to say much else, 10 mobile suits appeared.

"You better all get in there because we're going to blow up the earth!'' a pilot said. People slowly began to move when Quatre came to the scene. He blew up 5 of them, but then 8 more came. Quatre could not handle them all, but then 5 of them fell down and exploded. There stood the Deathscythe Hell. More mobile suits came. But they were all defeated. The Gundams disappeared. Diego jumped off the wall and flew off. Robert watched him until there was nothing of him seen. He remembered Christine and felt bad. He was a failure as a father. He promised Christine's mother, Reba, he would take good care of her. But he had let her die. He hung his head and evil thoughts crossed his mind. _Duo has killed my children. He will pay._ Louis said suddenly,

"Dad, we can restore my siblings with the dragonballs!'' Robert nodded, but said,

"But the problem is where are the dragonballs. I know my brother Techi is often the holder of dragonballs. He lives in New Britain. We'll have to take a flight there.''

On Friday was their flight. They were walking to the airport and what more did they see – Diego, or what they thought was Diego. It turned out to be Diego's twin – James. Then Diego appeared. Robert could not tell which was which. Louis shouted at them,

"You just think you're really big! I'll show you who's bigger!'' Robert could tell Diego was more humorous than James – James did not find many things a joke. James was serious. He was smart, yet he didn't have much of a sense of humor. Both were brilliant fighters. Louis began to pump up his muscles. James said, sounding serious,

"I'm not joking. If you take one of us on, you will really hurt yourself. I advise you do not fight us. If you really want to fight, OK. But I will not bring out my full power unless I need it. Diego, let me go on this one.'' He turned super-jinn. When Louis tried to attack, he only fell over. He realized there was a force blocking him to attack. He'd have to break it. He stopped fighting for a second to think – _He isn't doing anything! What's wrong?_ Finally Robert sensed this too. He shouted,

"Look out, Louis! He's going to attack you with the energy he has gathered!'' But it was too late. Louis got hit. With most of his energy drained, he managed to make an attack. James said,

"You just don't get it, do you?'' Deciding that was enough, he resided. After they left, Louis began to cry. He began to walk so slowly and his eyes were so flooded with tears, he easily lost Robert in the crowd inside the airport. Robert did not notice his son was lost until he was giving the passports to board the plane. In a rush he looked around, in the shops and bathrooms, but he did not find him. In a rush, he contacted the police. Youthful Louis wandered outside. He wandered farther outside. Finally he was lost. He cried hard and cried for Robert, but there was no answer. Hilde passed. She noticed the crying Louis.

"Hello. You seem to be troubled.'' She lent a hand to Louis, who accepted it. He walked by her side for a while. Finally Hilde said,

"What's the matter?'' He told her everything – how he had lost his father, been beaten up by James, how he wasn't supposed to watch Gundams, everything that troubled him. After two hours, the thing that Louis dreaded happened. Hilde said,

"It was real nice talking to you, but I've got to go, to help Howard. Plus I'm going to give data to the pilots. So long.'' She began to run away when Louis cried, sobering,

"Can I come with you?'' Hilde replied,

"I don't see why not.'' He thanked her and followed her. Hilde said,

"I know that Duo will be mad at me, since your father has a grudge against him, and they hate each other. He was the one who destroyed your siblings. You will see he has a good humor and is light-hearted, but it doesn't reflect in his fighting. I would keep out of the pilots' way. They're busy and are risking their lives. Yesterday his Gundam was nearly destroyed, so he's having it repaired. I don't know if it was repaired, but please do not play in the repair area, even if there isn't a Gundam in the repair.'' Finally they boarded a space ship, which took them to Howard's space ship. Louis sneaked off as soon as Hilde was busy with something else. He began to explore the ship. Last of all, he HAD to go in the repair area. Something told him to. He felt like a bad boy when he entered it, though. No gundam was there, but there were still people there. He nearly ran into Howard. Howard said,

"Oh, don't we have a little visitor? How'd you get in here?'' Louis said quickly,

"Hilde took me here,''

"You're Robert's son, right? I don't have a very good feeling about this. The Gundams are coming in an hour to have a repair. You better not get in anyone's way.'' After an hour, the Gundam pilots came – Quatre came first, Wuffei 2nd, Trowa 3rd, Heero 4th, and Duo last. Louis felt in some way he would have to emerge from his hiding place or there might be trouble. He took another step and another, all the way until he was totally clear. Duo stared at him with hateful eyes. Naturally, all of the Gundams looked at him because eight-year-olds were really not very welcome on the ship, but Duo was looking at him with the most concerned, angry, and hateful eyes. Louis felt small and frightened. He backed himself to the wall, yet the pilots still looked at him. He ran in the dark hall, but it was no use. They knew where he hid. He huddled in the darkest corner with fright. After about two hours, Hilde came in and said,

"I'm sorry about that, Louis. If you had kept out of their way, it might've not happened. As I suspected, Duo is furious. He knows I brought you here, since I am the only one visiting the ship except for them. He didn't say so, but he's really mad at me. I could tell. Let's go find your father.'' After returning Louis home, she left for the colonies.

The next day, the force was defeated, and once again were the pilots released from the curse.

The next week Louis turned nine. The day after his birthday Ramonda gave birth to Jane, Ramonda's all-time favorite name. Robert found time to go to Techi's – but he was only able to retrieve one.

"Why?'' Robert asked.

"I may have access to the dragonballs since I am a friend of Kami's. He has told me that only one person may be retrieve a year. So you may retrieve the child you loved most.'' Robert was in a snitch. Which, did he love most? He decided,

"OK, I guess Christine.'' Techi, creating another problem said,

"She has died too long ago. In fact, now that I think of it, you can't retrieve any. They died too long ago.''

"Weeeeelll, did you hear that Dad's life was retrieved from Shern?''

Before they were able to answer, Matt appeared leaning on the door. But it fell over and all you could see was Duo, jumping over the walls and running off in the fields. Robert could here him yell,

"You're so stupid, Robert! That was a glitch!'' Robert was so mad the only thing he could think of was hurting Duo. He ran out and flew to where Duo was running. For some fun, he picked up Duo's hair, which must've hurt, and let him hang for a few minutes. Duo, like any other, fought to get his way down, but it was useless. For some more fun, he began swinging Duo's hair. Duo's cheeks were so flushed with anger with his eyes expressing true hatred; Robert was half-surprised when Duo took advantage. He used his hair to flip into the air, shocking Robert so much he let go of Duo's hair. Duo crashed to the ground, but he was expecting that. He ran off and Robert didn't realize until several minutes later, when Duo had disappeared. He flew off and went home.

2 months later another force was born and yet again did the curse activate. But Duo had another obstacle – Robert. And Robert had the same plans on him.

Robert's house became so messy over the weeks that Robert hired a person to clean the house up, he was so desperate he said any age. He was only able to get two fifteen year olds. They were coming at 4:00. When four o'clock came, Louis opened the door to see two boys. One was a spiky hair that was a light black, the other with brown hairs with bangs – a lot like Clarence. The browned hair one introduced him as:

"OK, we're here to clean. I'm Darien and he's Joe.'' Darien wore a GAP hat and Joe wore an every day hat that was backwards. Louis said, feeling foolish,

"I'm Louis Larson.'' Neither Joe nor Darien paid much attention. They were just gaping at his house. After they left, the house looked a lot cleaner. Robert said at supper,

"That Darien dude looked somewhat…'' He did a search on Darien – and yet did this information did he get:

Darien Maxwell

Darien Maxwell, born 2005, is the son of the late Ivy and Tobias Maxwell. Tobias and Ivy Maxwell, the parents of the orphan Darien, died when he was two, from a fatal murder. Raised in the US, he has been brought up by the United States Society for Orphans; otherwise known as the USSO.

Then Robert did a search on Tobias Maxwell:

Tobias Maxwell

The father of Darien Maxwell and son of Howard and Daisy Maxwell, he died when his son was two from a murder. He married Ivy Oleo and never finished schooling.

Then he did a search on Howard Maxwell: Howard Maxwell

The father of Toni, Tobias, Tom and Thomas, he was a good singer – with his band, _Blue Sky_. Finding his sons the opposite he wanted them to be – Tom athletic, Toni interested in building, Thomas interested in flowers, and Tobias interested in nature, he committed suicide and the mother had died when the youngest, Tobias, was three, leaving the four children to be raised by foster families.

He then did a search of Toni Maxwell:

Toni Maxwell

For some strange reason Toni and his wife mysteriously died, leaving their sons orphaned, like his brother Tobias, yet Tobias and his wife's death was quite obvious. Toni, when he was young, he was also an orphan. He was the father of Duo and Clarence. Relatives raised Clarence and Duo's guardian is unknown. It is said that he was never adopted, but raised by someone who never adopted him.

Robert figured that Darien must be Duo's cousin. He planned to fire Darien the next day.

The next day it rained horribly. But the boys arrived just the same. Robert approached Darien and said,

"You do know Duo Maxwell, right?'' Darien, uncertain, said,

"Sir, he is my cousin. What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't?'' Robert said,

"Then you're fired.''

"What the hell? I did nothing wrong. Wait! I should've figured! You're Robert, the dude who threatened my cousin's life! Fuck you, I don't care if you fire me, I'm quitting!'' He left, slamming the door. Robert sat down and began to think. He remembered December 25, about thirty years ago – when Duo was found. He recalled everything. These is his thoughts:

_30 years ago, on December 25, 1989. It was a cold winter night. Cries of joy were heard from every house. Rain, Danielle, and I were filled with joy. Danielle saw something out the window. She looked out the window and saw a little boy huddling from the cold. His hair flew along with the wind. Danielle, feeling horribly sad, opened the door. His eyes were streaked with tears. She asked in Japanese, thinking the boy was Japanese,_

"_Where's your parents?'' The boy answered in a weak, shy voice, in English,_

"_I don't speak Japanese. I'm a colonist.'' Since us Japanese learn English as well as Japanese, Danielle replied in English,_

"_I'm sorry. Where are your parents, little girl?''_

_He stopped right there. His eyes fluttered with anger._

"_I'm no girl! I don't need your help, so go back to the garbage can you're living in!'' Danielle, shocked at his strong language, said,_

"_Do you speak that way to your parents?''_

"_That isn't any of your beeswax, bitch.'' Danielle, wanting to help the young boy yet she didn't want Rain picking it up, replied yet again,_

"_Come in and we can find your parents.'' She coaxed him into going. He slowly went in. Under the light, I could see his cheeks were pale from the cold and tear-streaked. He hated everyone. He sputtered,_

"_My parents always told me I shouldn't go to a stranger's home! I'm out of here, asses.'' He began to leave when I grabbed him by the hood._

"_You won't talk like that when you're near us,'' I said. Then I noticed his saiyan tail. But he broke away from my grip and flew away. I got smart and flew after the boy. I caught up with him and said,_

"_What's your name?'' He answered,_

"_My name's Duo. Go away.'' I didn't. I said,_

"_Duo, how'd you get lost?'' I suspected he was lost. He said,_

"_Well, I was with my family to Japan. We live in the colonies. I don't know what happened, but they disappeared, as it seems.''_

Finding Duo seemed almost like yesterday. He remembered how Duo was always gone.

The next day he went to a shop. He looked around and he saw a machine called the Past-Time. He bought it, after hearing what it was. It took him back in someone's time – he knew he would go back in Matt's and Duo's past. He assembled it and he got inside. He entered the first's name – Matt. He entered an age – he chose 10. Robert chose a day. He was transported into a rainy day. He was in a classroom. Matt was fiddling with tape. A lady, supposedly his teacher, said,

"Give me that tape, boy. What's your name again?'' He handed her the tape. Robert did not need to stay long. He re-entered the Past-Time and typed in _Duo_. He thought a while and then pressed in one. Then he pressed August 21. He saw Duo at age one, sleeping soundly. His hair, not yet grown long, was short. Robert returned to his own time. The next day Louis celebrated his birthday. For his nineth birthday he decided to take a tour of _Rock and Country_, a dancing area. He took his two best friends, Sam and Jim. When he arrived, he saw who he hated most – Diego and James, with their triplet, Jacques. (For a strange reason their parents liked the name James a lot, so they named two James in Spanish and French.) They wore the same clothes and since they were identical triplets, nobody could tell them apart. Louis, angered, forgot that he did not rule the world because it was his birthday, yelled at the triplets,

"Get out of here! You're not going to mess up my birthday! I'm the birthday kid, so beat it!''

They disappeared.

The next day was rainy and stormy. Nobody spoke. Louis, sorry he had to go to school the next day, was made to clean up his room. Instead, he logged on the computer in his room. He logged on Hot Mail. He decided he would find out about Duo.

He got on a site called: .com. He clicked on Duo's picture. He saw:

**Duo Maxwell**

**Duo Maxwell is the pilot of the DeathSkytheHell. Having been originally a colonist, he lost his parents during a trip to Japan. His parents were believed to have died, but how? Nobody knows, but you can easily become friends with the humorous eighteen-year-old if you are able to contact him. Robert and Danielle Larson raised him, yet Robert and Duo hate each other. The brother of Clarence Maxwell, he and his brother were very unfortunate of the loss of their parents.**

Next, Louis did a search on Clarence Maxwell:

**Clarence Maxwell**

Janet Greyhound, Clarence Maxwell's aunt, and Seymour Greyhound, his uncle after his parents died, adopted Clarence Maxwell. His brother's whereabouts were unknown after the death of Toni and Samantha Maxwell, but his present guardians soon adopted Clarence Maxwell.

Louis printed it off and cleaned up his room. The next day, when he was running home from school, he saw Tom's son, Whitney. Whitney was painting portraits of people who asked. He was good. Louis sat down near Whitney and said,

"You're a good artist.'' Whitney replied kindly,

"Thanks. I'll draw your face if you like. But I'm a cartoonist, so it won't be exactly like your face.'' Louis answered "yes'' and Whitney began to draw. Whitney finished in about ten minutes. He showed Louis the drawing. Louis loved it. He said,

"What's your name?'' Whitney laughed and said,

"Whitney Houston.''

"You don't know any of these guys, do you?'' He showed him the paper. Whitney looked at them and said,

"Well, I don't know them personally, but I _do_ know I'm related to Duo Maxwell. I've never met him before, though. Although on my fourteenth birthday, I was given pictures of my relatives, in a family-time line.'' He pulled out pictures of Duo's family.

"My mother could only get the pictures of when Duo and Clarence Maxwell were very young, before their parents died. I've met Clarence before, and he let me have an updated picture. So Duo's picture is when he was very young. My mother apologized about having pictures of him so young that she gave me two instead of one,'' explained Whitney. He showed two pictures of Duo – one as a baby and one as a four-year-old. Louis said,

"I've got to go.'' He ran off with his picture. Whitney continued drawing for others. Louis had Ramonda frame his portrait on the wall. He loved it. He showed all his friends.

But then again did a force be born. This was strongest of all. Four years passed, and yet the pilots were still trying to defeat it. A week later they beat it. Jane, a brave girl yet a stubborn little monster, was out with her nine-year-old sister, Iris, and brother, Louis, now thirteen. Jane hated her siblings, since they insisted she was too little to join in their games when she wanted to play. She urged her bigger siblings,

"Come on! I WANT ICE CREAM!'' She ran to the ice-cream shop, where she practically dragged her brother and sister in. Since no one but Louis had money, he had to pay for it. After receiving ice cream, Louis approached his bike with Iris. But Louis's bike was somehow broken, and the pedals wouldn't move. Since there was a seat on his for Jane, there was no way to get Jane home, since their home was several miles from here and Jane hated walking. He carried the bike to Ski Market, a block from there. He decided he would get it fixed there. He carried it in. After getting his bike fixed, he rode home. Jane went to bed at 6 o'clock, her bedtime, and Iris was sent to bed at eight o'clock, while Louis was able to go to sleep any time he wanted. He went on online, where he went to his favorite place on the web to surf – .com. And there on one of the lists, there was a website called: .com. He was interested, so he went on. The website was high quality, from start to end. When he entered the site, there were ice cubes on the first page, each one holding the word "life''. Fascinated, Louis scrolled down. After seeing and reading every part of the site except one, he entered the last section. He read:

Thanks for visiting my site, since I worked really hard on it. I don't have much time, with being a Gundam. My name's Duo Maxwell (no, I don't have any parents so I can put that up) and I'm eighteen. My parents disappeared when I was four, so I don't have any parents. So you can call me an orphan if you want. Call me a girl if you're really mean – people tell me I look like a girl. Fact is, no parents left, and so I don't care what anybody says. I used to get mad when I was a little kid and people called me a girl, but I must admit, who wouldn't? That's still insulting to me but I don't get as angry about it as I used to. If you think being a Gundam pilot is easy, well it really isn't. You are risking your life for other people. Your death day might be any day. And plus, you have to go through YEARS of training. I started when I was 12 years old. And most of us pilots are trained only to be a ruthless battle machine. If you've seen me on TV a couple of years ago when the public thought we were a threat to the earth and oz was helping the earth, when it was the other way around, I'm not that mean. I'm just frustrated and I'm trying to get out of this dude named Robert's way, since he hates me. I know he wants to kill me, since he hates me a lot. When I have a fight with him, I'm trying to protect my life. Who wouldn't? Life is precious, especially for us pilots. So if you think you might become our ally, think twice.

Duo Maxwell

Louis was satisfied. That was the best site he had ever been on. He heard a foot tapping. He turned around and saw Robert. Robert was tapping his foot, looking the most annoyed. He yelled at Louis,

"You just don't get it, do you, Louis? I've told you, he is a democratic and is dangerous! You are not supposed to go near any Gundam sites!'' Louis got up and decided he would for once disobey his father. He had been aching for years to disobey his father.

"Well maybe that's the way you think he is, but he isn't!'' he shrieked at Robert.

"Are you telling me you have been spending time with him?''

"No! I've been on the website and he says he's defensive of himself when you threaten his life. He's really a nice guy!'' Louis and Robert continued arguing. But the matter only got worse. Finally Robert shouted at Louis,

"If you want to die, fine! Go spend time with that bubble-head!'' He stormed out of the room. Louis was very hurt by Robert's words. He no longer felt great. He packed his personal belongings and flew out the window. He decided he would follow Duo's footsteps. He would help complete the Gundams destiny. He flew off with a copy of Duo's destiny page. He flew far and high. He was able to fly into space – and get to the colony Duo lived in. He was able to get there.

He stopped at restraunt and ate some lunch. Then he asked if Duo lived in the district. They said yes, and he lived not far from there. He saw a little house painted white. A white Beatle was in the drive way and a cocker spaniel was in a fenced yard. It's ears flapped in the light breeze as it chased the ball someone was throwing. Louis saw Duo. He called to him,

"Hey Duo – I think you site's great!'' Duo stopped throwing the ball and jumped over the fence.

"Thanks,'' he replied. Seeing that Duo was being cautious if Louis was there to kill him, he said,

"What's your dog's name?''

"Bill.''

"I'm not going to kill you,''

Duo, still feeling threatened, went inside, with Bill following. Louis had a feeling Robert's grudge had affected Duo's feelings for Robert's relatives. He decided he should leave Duo alone for a while – he would probably harass Duo if he didn't. He logged in at a motel and ate dinner at a nice restraunt. He finished his dinner and it began to rain. He was walking to the motel when he passed Duo's home. Duo was sitting out in the rain, petting his husky Raleigh, his Doberman Zachary, and his Beagle, Bill. He had no umbrella, neither a raincoat. His hair was soaking wet, but Duo didn't seem to care. He got up and his loyal dogs followed him inside. Louis felt bad, since he could see Duo was completely miserable. He waited a few minutes outside. When Duo did not appear, Louis peered through the window and saw Duo working on the computer, which seemed very busy dealing with whatever Duo was doing. Louis could see Duo was interested in music – he had instruments in one corner of every size. There was a neat pile of computer CDs near the PC. There was a stereo near by. Louis could see Duo's house was small, yet cozy. He left for the motel.

The next day was clear and cool. Louis decided this was the day to approach Duo. As he stopped at Duo's house, there was music being played on the stereo. It was in English. Since Louis had only begun to learn English last year and he was not very good at it, he did not understand the music very well. Louis heard Duo speak English to his dogs – Louis figured English was his mother tongue. He tried figuring out what Duo was saying, but he couldn't. He spoke too fast and complicated that Louis couldn't even hear a word. He called in Japanese,

"What are you saying to your dogs? I don't know very much English.'' Duo replied, in Japanese, sounding less threatened than the night before,

"I said 'Good boy, Bill'. My dogs are only puppies, so I still have to train them.'' Louis could hear the AOL song being played on Duo's radio, so he suspected Duo didn't think AOL was so hot. Duo went inside, forgetting the paper he had in his hands. The wind carried it out of his yard, near Louis. It was a sketch of his Gundam – and Duo had labeled parts. Louis decided Duo was gun-shy since Robert threatened his life. Louis decided Duo had feelings and if he didn't want to warm up to Louis that was fine. He decided to descend home.

A year later, Duo married a feminine named Kara. A year after their marriage, they had a son named Shawn. Kara, happened to be half-saiyan, and so Shawn was quarter saiyan. He mastered martial arts at a young age. His hair was dirty blonde. Yet like his father, his style of hair was the same.

Two years later, Louis married and had a daughter – Dale. Dale was short for her real name, Daffodil. Dale was born when young Shawn was two. Dale took a trip with her family and little sister Bailey to the colonies when she was five. She was running ahead when she almost ran into Shawn. Dale quickly apologized to Shawn.

"I'm so sorry. What's your name? I'm Dale Larson.'' Dale was a tomboy, so she wore boy-clothes and did boy-things, and she wore a hat. She twisted her hat backwards, yet Shawn was too surprised to answer. He finally recovered from confusedness and floated away, muttering. Unfortunately, Robert was with them that day, and he recognized Shawn as Duo's son. He knew it would be foolish to attack Shawn – he could tell there was a great power in Shawn. He resided. Louis had seen Whitney on the way, so Whitney was walking with Louis. They had become good friends, yet Louis hadn't let Robert know Whitney was a relative of Duo. Whitney took out the picture he had of Duo when he was young, and he called,

"Wait! Are you this boy in this picture?'' Shawn floated over and looked at the picture. He turned upside down laughing. Whitney, angered, said,

"What's so funny?''

Shawn replied,

"I'm not the person in the picture. You're Whitney Houston. My father knows you – well he's heard of you, at least.''

"Who's your father, may I ask?''

"Duo Maxwell. The one in the picture.''

"You mean – your father is my relative?''

"What? You mean – you're related to me?'' He seemed surprised.

"Well if your father is Duo Maxwell.'' Looking at Robert suspiciously, he said,

"You aren't Robert Larson, are you?'' Robert did not answer; yet look at Whitney with disbelief. His anger boiled over. Whitney said,

"Please, ask him if he could lend me some pictures of him so I can complete my collection of the family tree. I didn't know he had a son, so could you give me one?'' Shawn flicked a picture of himself to Whitney and replied, going inside,

"Go find him yourself.'' Whitney decided this was enough and began looking around. He did not find Duo. Robert had different plans. He snarled at Whitney,

"You are Duo's relative, do you say?'' Whitney, now sounding frightened, said in a small voice,

"Yes. I'm his relative.'' Then a part of the road opened up and the DeathScythe Hell appeared. It's double sword hung high. While the Larson crew thought they would be killed, the doorway to the Deathscythe Hell opened. Duo walked out. Whitney went all excited.

"It is great to meet you! I would like an update on your picture!'' Whitney cried.

Duo replied sternly,

"Robert, you are going to receive more than you bargained for. As for you Whitney, keep your mouth shut and I might give you an update.'' Whitney's mouth dropped.

"You know my name?"

"I've heard of you before. You're my uncle's grandson.'' He got back inside of his Gundam and the Gundam raised the sword. Louis, also angry with his father, decided Duo had a point. But before he was able to strike, a car zipped by and Robert was killed. Duo appeared out of his Gundam.

"I have no enemy now, neither a fear he might kill me,'' muttered Duo under his breath. Whitney said,

"Now can I have an updated picture?'' Duo thrust an album in Whitney's hands and returned his Gundam to its storage. Louis and the others crowded around Whitney. On the cover there were numbers that spelled:

"Years Of Freeness'' Whitney opened the first page. There was a picture of Duo when he and the others beat White Fang and Oz. After looking through all of them, Whitney scanned the picture he liked best. He knocked on the door and asked where Duo was. When he found Duo adding things to the DeathSkytheHell, he asked,

"Can I see any other albums – that is, if you have any?''

Without looking back, Duo replied,

"I have one more. I don't know where it is, though. It has pictures of me when I was younger. My pictures with my family and my foster family are mixed, since I was in a hurry and I just stuffed them in. That was five years ago, when my second son was born.''

"You have a second son? May I please have his picture?'' Duo thrust a picture of his 2nd son, Yoshi. Duo walked away from where he was working and opened a door leading to a closet. The closet was neatly filled with files, drafts, laptops, and an album. He took out the album. He gave the album to Whitney, who opened it right away. The first picture was of Clarence and Duo. They were wearing formal clothes. Duo, no more than three, was sitting down, while Clarence was standing up, with his hand on Duo's shoulder. Duo walked out – he had completed his work. Whitney looked through the whole book before leaving. He returned the book quietly on the table. He left without leaving a trace.

Seven peaceful years passed. Yoshi, now twelve, and Shawn, fourteen, did not match. Shawn often insisted Yoshi could not do something because Shawn didn't want to admit that he wasn't as good at it. Shawn had lots of girl friends – yet he didn't care for anything but his girl friend, Darla. One day he invited Darla over. Yoshi, a nice 12-year-old who respected others, did his favorite hobby – inventing, fixing, and destroying. His cat, Daley, lay on the bed, while Yoshi fixed a model's arm. Since Kara was in New York, USA visiting her best friend for a week, and Duo was out walking his various dogs, the boys were alone. They were old enough to be alone. The doorbell rang. Yoshi answered it, and yet could it be – no one. He heard the street rumble though. He opened the door again to see what was the commotion. He saw Duo's Gundam, but he did not know it was Duo, neither did he know Duo was a Gundam pilot. Neither did Shawn, nor Kara. Nobody knew he had his Gundam stored deep under ground, beneath the road, except Clarence, Whitney, and Louis and Robert. He watched the Gundam until it disappeared.

Duo didn't appear all day, neither the next, nor the day after that. He didn't appear all week. When Kara came home, she had no idea where Duo was, and they were worried that he was dead. He did not return for a long time. Five years passed, with no information on Duo.

But one day, Kara's five-year-old son, Andrew, was watching TV. Kara stopped playing chess with her ten-year-old son, Jacob, to glance at what he was watching. Andrew flipped through channels until he fell on 68. A voice speaking on the TV explained,

"Prior to these men's deeds, we can never thank them enough for saving our lives. We thank these five Gundams – Quatre Winner, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and Heero Yuy.'' Kara gasped. She didn't know Duo was a Gundam pilot. Duo's dogs were gone, too. Jacob, who had only been a toddler when Duo left, asked,

"Haven't I heard the name Duo Maxwell before?'' Kara replied,

"Well, when you were two – your father left. We now know he's alive. Thank Goodness.'' She left the chess table and said to her sons,

"I'll be right back. I'm just going for a little ride in the car.'' She loaded into the car and drove around. When she was leaving the house, though, her neighbor Mrs. Wisser asked,

"Dear me, Kara, you look white, dear. It seems strange, dear, that your husband has been gone five years. Dear, where are your children? I could baby-sit for free, dear.''

Kara replied hastily,

"Well you see, my husband Duo disappeared five years ago, and just today I found out he was a Gundam. It's OK, Mrs Wisser, my children are fine.''

"Did you know I knew Duo's parents, dear? His parents and I were good friends. Dear me, it seems almost like yesterday when I first saw Duo, when he was just a week old. Those two little boys – they used to get in all sorts of trouble. I felt truly bad when I heard Toni and Samantha died. Poor boys. I remember in Samantha's will, I was given their videotape during the airport. By god, I must've watched that video a billion times. If you think your children are trouble, look at these too! I feel bad for their parents! Would you like to borrow it?''

"Sure, Mrs Wisser.''

Mrs Wisser ran into the house and returned with videotape. She gave it to Kara, who tucked it in her purse. Mrs Wisser ran back to her garden, with her jolly fat legs flapping this way and that. Kara took the videotape out and put it in her TV upstairs, her own. This is what she watched:

The Maxwells were in the airport, waiting for their airplane to Japan. Clarence was chasing Duo. Duo jumped over the railing and descended down to the first level. The camera jerked, but it was too late. All Toni (who was video taping) was able to get was the end of Duo's hair. And the next thing they knew Clarence was after his little brother. Toni muttered to Samantha,

"Get Clarence. I'll go get Duo – you know how he always out-smarts you,'' He descended down but while he did, the video camera fell out of his hands. Duo caught it and his pounded on the ground. The camera was jerked around and finally Duo decided to take use of it.

"Escape plan number 1,'' Duo said loudly, so the camera was sure to record it. Realizing he would be caught if he didn't let go of the camera, since it was quite heavy for a four-year-old he dropped it and Toni picked up and decided this didn't need running. He figured he'd catch Duo faster if he flew. He began to fly – and he caught Duo. Duo struggled and tried to escape his father's grasp, but he could not. He continued to struggle until Toni said sternly,

"Do you want me to carry you, Duo?'' But Toni relaxed too soon. Duo jumped into a kart and the kart descended down to the ground floor. The kart ran into a trashcan and exploded. He fell on in a lady's face. The lady shook her face until Duo flew into Toni's arms, where he was grasped tightly. Toni carried his youngest son upstairs, grasping tightly so his son would not get away. He shut off the camera just after Duo said his last,

"Dad, let me go!''

Kara understood what Mrs Wisser meant. If she thought her sons were troublesome, she should turn to Duo when he was younger! She wondered what Robert had to go through. She knocked on Mrs Wisser's door. Mrs Wisser exclaimed when she opened it,

"Did you like it? I think my favorite part was when he had the camera in his own hands. Now that was funny. I wonder how his parents were even able to control him. I can never forget that time when Duo cut a women named Olivia Isis's dress. He was about three. I remember he got a pair of scissors and liked cutting with them. And he cut his bangs… Now that was a time when he got in big trouble. I'm sure Duo has plenty of videos since most of the videos were given to Duo and Clarence in their parents' will. I think I have a couple more. I know Clarence would be more than happy to lend you some of his videos, but I suspect most of his are based on him before Duo was born or while Duo was still in his babyhood. How sweet he was when he was an infant! I think I might be able to help you on finding him.'' Kara said,

"Sure. I'll need all the help I can get.'' The two got in the car and flew to colony to colony. Kara found him with his arm stuck between two walls. Kara was about to approach him when Mrs Wisser called,

"Don't approach him, Kara! It's a trick! He knew we were coming and he's about to attack!'' Duo withdrew a bloody hand from the walls and said softly yet weakly,

"So we meet again, Dora Wisser. The last time I've seen you – over thirty years, Dora. And you haven't changed. From the day I met you, you warned my parents what I was going to do; which always wrecked my plans. Good thing you only had four years to tell my parents what I was going to do. Hah-hah…'' His soft yet dangerous voice drifted off into silence. He closed his eyes, shaking his head, and muttered,

"I always knew you were such a fool, Dora.'' He opened his eyes and a sly smile crossed his face,

"The reason I've been gone is I'm a Gundam pilot. Kara – you thought I was no longer a saiyan after Shenron granting my wish – but no, Shenron messed up and granted that wish for another saiyan.'' Kara could tell he was unapproachable and there was nothing they could do from Duo destroying them if they approached him. Mrs Wisser, old yet wise, who was in her early 60's, said,

"All we want is your video tapes when you were young. Tell me where you store them.'' He did not reply, yet teleport. He was nowhere – they looked everywhere but he wasn't anywhere. Mrs Wisser said,

"There is one last hope. We must ask his brother.'' They drove to Clarence's, who said,

"Well… I don't know where the hell he keeps em, but he did let me have some of his in return of some of mine. I think he gave me seven. Their titles – I can only remember one. That was _Destroying Dolls_. I have my videos in this closet.'' He opened the closet, which held more than 400 videos. He pulled out seven videos and handed them to the two women. They watched the videos in Mrs Wisser's car-TV. The first, _Destroying Dolls_, went like this:

Samantha knocked on Duo's room and called when Duo did not open the door,

"Duo, it is almost time for the neighborhood picnic. Come on out and get in the car.'' When Duo did not open the door, she tugged at the doorknob. It was locked. She said, warningly,

"Duo, what are doing in there? Come on or you'll have to sit in time-out after the picnic when we get home.'' Duo slowly opened the door and to Samantha's horror, there was stuffed dolls cotton falling out of every place on their body and Barbie's' heads, legs, arms, and bodies laying on the floor. Their hair was cut into millions of pieces and was poured into a bowl of water, which spilled – causing a big mess. Samantha asked,

"Duo, that was very naughty. Where did you get these dolls?''

Duo said,

"They're Marty's sister's dolls. He let me have them.''

"That doesn't mean you can wreck them. Toni, you better see this! No, young man, you are not going anywhere!'' When Toni there, he scolded,

"That is very naughty. You must never do that again. Understand, Duo?'' Duo was silent. Samantha said,

"Let's hope he'll fall asleep in the car. He causes us enough trouble.'' Duo was carried down the stairs to the car. There he was placed in his car seat. A few minutes later Toni asked,

"Is Duo asleep?''

Samantha turned around and saw her sleeping son.

"He's sleeping. I had a feeling he would take a nap sometime or later because he stayed up rather later last night.''

Mrs Wisser said after it was finished,

"How cute. I think he was three then. Funny thing, I've never seen him cry. Not even as a toddler. I've seen plenty of men who cried when they were little, but don't cry now – but that Duo; he never sheds a tear. Even that time when Clarence got sand in his eyes.'' Kara said,

"I'm sure he cried when his parents died. No child wouldn't.''

"I don't know… The only way to know is to ask Duo.'' She watched the cars go by for a while and remarked,

"A Gundam pilot. Hmm… What a destiny.''

Then they saw Techi, who had dragonballs, and he released the balls. He said,

"I ask for the people that died over the last 40 years.'' Duo happened to be nearby, he knew his parents would be retrieved. He teleported, not wanting anything to do with his parents, and also Robert would be retrieved. Since no saiyan was able to teleport more than ten yards, he kept teleporting. Finally he just resided to a wall since if he kept teleporting, everyone would know where he was. Over 100 people were retrieved. Mrs Wisser remarked,

"You can see Duo there. I think this is a good time to approach him, since he's under pressure, since he obviously doesn't want his parents back.''

So Kara neared the area he was and he began to running. She had a hard time catching up with him – he was a fast runner. She heard him mutter,

"This sucks. I fought hard to get even out of childhood, and I'm stuck!''

He kept teleporting until he was out of sight. Kara approached the confused bunch. She could spot out Duo's parents and a few others. Then she saw Robert! But then the next thing she saw was Duo had teleported behind Robert and kicked the hell out of him. Kara could tell he was taking a chance of having his parents see him, but he didn't care. He just teleported. The whole crowd turned around to see what happened to Robert. They kept on asking who did it to him. When Robert got to his feet, he replied,

"Duo Maxwell – that bubble-head.'' He flew off and there were sounds of fighting. Samantha said,

"Poor Duo –'' but was interrupted by Toni, who comforted her,

"Remember, Samantha, he's grown. He's no longer a child.'' The crowd watched as the saiyans fought. Duo was losing until he kicked Robert in the stomach. Then Duo used a useful attack – an attack that lets the user have 3 copies for the fight for a limited time. Robert decided there _must _be some weakness in Duo. He tried logic – but that didn't work. He tried trickery, but Duo was better at that than he was. The copies disappeared after ten minutes. Finally he decided to use his head – and he charged headfirst into Duo's stomach. It knocked the breath out of Duo for a few seconds. Duo decided to outsmart Robert.

It was a tie. Duo couldn't beat Robert and Robert couldn't beat him. They both lowered to the ground and split directions. After neither could be seen, the crowd began murmuring. Samantha said,

"I don't understand why Duo would fight a person who raised him.''

Toni shrugged. Later that week, Kara began to look for Duo. He didn't appear anywhere. Finally she ran into Quatre. Quatre told her Duo's location. She found where Duo was living. He was living in his old house. She entered his house, yet she couldn't find him. Then she entered the door leading to the basement. The basement was filled with music. There was a _click-click _sound every so often. She decided she had no right taking Duo's videos. She left. One day she went out with Duo's parents, and they talked about maybe they'd restore Duo and Clarence to younger ages, so they'd be able to raise them their selves, or restart time to over 30 years ago, around the era when they died. Kara said it was a good idea, since Duo seemed to have a dark childhood. Which may have been the reason why he was often aggressive with his enemies. But as they talked, their sons outside were eavesdropping. They did not want to be restored as a child. But Duo pointed out,

"Our childhoods were bad enough. Plus, I've messed up my life pretty bad. I mean; this stupid dude raised me. Our lives are perfectly worthless. No one will care. No one's really important to me. I just live my life. Oh god – they say they're going to do it! This might be my last words to you as just Duo. In a few hours, I'm going to be known as Chibi Duo. And you as Chibi Clarence. Well, I guess I'll have to say goodbye to adulthood for a long time.'' Samantha, Toni, and Kara walked out and Toni released the dragonballs. Shenron appeared. Duo said to Clarence,

"Well, my last words to you not as Chibi Duo is 'Good luck.' '' He sped off, even though he would be a child in a matter of seconds. Toni had the wish granted – to have his sons back as four and six. Clarence jumped down as a child. Kara thought Clarence was rather cute, now a kid. Toni noticed Duo off in the distance. He said,

"Well, mine as well get Duo – it isn't too good now that he's off and now a youngster again.'' Mrs Wisser was nearby and remarked,

"So the boys are now kids. Hmm… Samantha, you're going to have a hard time raising Duo.'' Samantha said,

"I know… Otherwise I wouldn't be a good parent.'' By now Toni had returned with Duo. Kara glanced at the young Clarence – he looked so innocent. His clothes that he was wearing before he became Chibi Clarence were now fit for a six-year-old, but looked most strange with an adults' clothes on young Clarence. Samantha told the dragon since there was one wish left,

"Please set the world back to when these two were four and six, the day we died, yet have us not die.'' Shenron mumbled,

"Your wish is granted.'' The sky went purple-ish yellow, and a hole appeared, and the family of four was lifted. Chibi Duo seemed rather terrified, yet his parents had no fear at all, neither his brother, nevertheless, Clarence was rather surprised. The gravity pulled Chibi Duo in, then Clarence, Toni, Kara and Samantha. The hole was sort of like a slide. Clarence enjoyed it, but Chibi Duo was terrified. He didn't like what he saw – another hole. He tried to scramble up. Clarence slid past him. Toni pushed Chibi Duo down, since Chibi Duo would not go down. Clarence waited at the bottom. But, Chibi Duo was still terrified. Kara said,

"It seems as if Duo has a fear of slides. How pathetic.'' Duo floated up and said,

"Well, if I'm scared of slides, then you're scared of this.'' He took out a fake spider. Kara screamed. Toni scolded,

"Duo! Give me that spider!'' Duo disobeyed, by throwing the spider in the hole. Clarence jumped in, and Duo had to be coaxed in. Then Toni, then Kara, then Samantha. Kara was born about ten years after Duo, so she did not exist. And Duo, Clarence, Toni, and Samantha were back in Japan. Robert and his family were having Christmas again; Mrs Wisser in her 30s, and everything was back to normal.

Though, after the Maxwells returned to Colony L6, and Duo met his cousin, Domino. Domino was a mean and strong six-year-old. Domino laughed and said,

"You look like a girl! Hah-hah!'' Duo was infuriated. His hair curved and turned super-saiyan. Domino sneered,

"You think you can beat me? Fat chance! You're only a little kid!'' He punched and kicked Duo so fast and so hard Duo had a hard time hitting back. Finally it was obvious Duo could not attack back. But Domino kept hitting. Finally Duo crashed to the ground, unconscious. Clarence, who often thought Duo was a pest, did not like seeing his little brother beat up as bad as that. He stepped up and said,

"You can't beat up my little brother like that.'' Domino said nastily,

"Who says I can't?''

"I say you can't.'' They began fighting. About a minute later, Domino's father and Toni appeared on the scene. Toni saw his unconscious son lay on the ground. He picked up Chibi Duo. Duo had bruises all over and was bleeding. The blood trickled down his chin. He had a black eye and his bruises were becoming black, purple, red and blue. He had a huge bump on his head. Toni headed over to his brother, Thomas, and said,

"What's your son's problem? He just beat up my four-year-old son!'' Thomas, never fond of his younger brother, snapped,

"Well I'm sure my kid didn't touch your stupid son, anyway. I bet you a billion dollars your kid started it. And look, its there to prove it – your other kid is beating up mine!'' Toni corrected,

"Well how'd my youngest son got all these bruises, Thomas?'' Thomas did not answer. He began to attack his brother. Toni began to respond to his attacks – by fighting back. But Thomas got in a punch at Chibi Duo – and Duo flew to a good 5 feet away – and landed on his stomach. Finally Thomas had to go take Domino to a party. Toni took Duo to the nearest hospital – he knew Duo was in bad condition. For a strange reason, the hospital didn't allow parents in.

After dropping Duo in the hospital, Toni and Clarence went to meet Samantha.

When Samantha, Toni, and Clarence went home, Mrs Wisser asked Samantha while she watered her flowers,

"Where's Duo? I didn't see him with you.'' Samantha said,

"I don't know the details, but I heard Duo is in the hospital. I don't exactly know why, because neither Clarence nor Toni told me anything, really. Clarence saw most of it, but he is at a friend's house.''

"Poor boy.''

A week later, Duo was able to go home. Yet he had a broken arm. But that didn't seem to matter. Duo didn't do anything much when he went home – he just hung around. He wasn't very active and didn't get into trouble.

But after a month, his arm was better and he didn't have to wear a cast anymore. It was now early May. It neared Clarence's birthday, May 24th. And yet did Duo's birthday near – on June 17th.

On Clarence's last day of first grade, Duo was very strange. He floated around, not speaking at all. Finally, an hour before Clarence came home, he wandered off. He did not return at 8 o'clock, his bedtime. It began to get dark. Toni went out looking for him. But he was unsuccessful. The next day he couldn't find his son either. Neither the next day. Finally, they put up LOST signs. No one had seen him. The police hadn't seen or gotten any reports of a lost boy. A month passed, and the police said they hadn't had any reports of a lost five-year-old boy. Finally the police, in August, the police called. Samantha answered,

"Hello. Is this the police?''

"Yes,'' the officer said. "We have news.''

"What? Did you find my son?''

"Well, we didn't find him, but we had our first report. We have had a report that he was seen in Cuba.''

"Are you going to search in Cuba?''

"No, but the Cuban police will,''

Finally, on August 11th, Duo was found and returned. He was grounded for a month.

The first day of school was exciting for Duo. He wore a polar fleece with a high collar; he didn't want anyone saying he looked like a girl. He sat down alone and felt afraid. He hadn't gone to school before. He saw the sixth graders in the back. When the bus arrived at school, the student loaded off. Clarence, speaking to Duo for the last time until the end of school that day, said,

"Remember, your teacher's name is Ms. Chine. The number is K2.'' Clarence ran off and Duo was left alone. He slowly walked to K2. The teacher, Ms Chine, greeted him,

"Hello. I'm Ms Chine. You may call me Ms. C. What's your name?''

Duo mumbled,

"Duo Maxwell,'' Ms C said,

"It's very nice to meet you, Duo. Why don't you sit over there, next to Paul? You're welcome to take your fleece off.''

Duo sat down next to Paul. Paul's eyes were a bright blue and his hair was dirty blonde. Paul looked at Duo and Duo looked at him. They began talking. Gradually, they became best friends. They got in trouble a lot and were often sent to the principal. But they stuck together. They were the best of friends.

By the end of kindergarten, they were the only boys in the whole kindergarten that had gone to the principal five times. But to the kindergarteners, this was not the last day of kindergarten. For a special treat, Ms C was going to take her class to a camping trip for a week. Ms C cried over all the talking,

"Class! We must listen so we won't miss the bus!'' The class was silent. The kindergarteners got into a line and followed Ms C to the bus. On the bus, an annoying girl name Alyssa asked,

"What's your middle name? Mine's Daisy.'' Duo, sounding thoroughly annoyed, answered,

"Guess. My entitles are DAM.''

"Andrew?''

"No.''

"Andy?''

"No.''

"Aaron?''

"Correct. Duo Aaron Maxwell.''

"Weird name.''

"Not as weird as yours. Whose ever heard of their middle name _Daisy_? That's a name for a flower.''

"Well, what were your parents thinking when they named you? Were they thinking of a duel?''

"No. What were your parents thinking when they name you? They must've thought you would become a devil - which of course you are one.'' He stuck his middle finger at Alyssa and someone made bunny ears behind Alyssa's head. The person's name was Greg – one of Duo's friends. Alyssa ran to Ms C. She cried,

"Ms C – Greg stuck bunny ears behind my head and Duo stuck his middle finger at me.'' Ms C said to Greg and Duo,

"Boys, I would like you not to do that again.'' When the bus arrived, the kindergarteners set up and did some games until they had a light meal. It began to get dark. Duo was looking at a calendar when Ms C said,

"Duo, why are you looking at a calendar?'' Duo, said, lowly, so the other students wouldn't hear,

"I metamorphis into a Giant Monkey when I see full moons. When I turn into a Giant Monkey, I am no longer controllable, and I could kill someone without knowing it. I must not be near humans or, I might kill them.'' Ms C did not know exactly what Duo meant, but she decided she wouldn't let any student of hers die. But, as polite as she was, she couldn't resist finding out what Duo meant. When the rest were asleep, she silently followed Duo. When the moon fully rose, she noticed Duo's skin changing. Finally it changed into fur. Duo began to resemble a monkey more and more. Finally, he reached the final form – the Giant Monkey. Ms C was terrified, but she watched anyway. Finally, he changed into a boy – yet he sped away. The next morning, Duo said to Ms C,

"You have spied on me last night. I warn you, if you want to lose your life, then I don't care.'' Ms C asked,

"You seem to be very secretive. When and how you able to possess power to change into a huge ape?''

Duo replied,

"Well, you mine as well know. I am able to turn into a Giant Monkey because I am a saiyan. A saiyan is a powerful being that possesses powerful power. Only saiyans that still possess their tails are able to change into a Giant Monkey at a full moon. My father when was young lost his tail. My brother's was so damaged he had to remove it. And my mother is not a saiyan.'' Ms C gaped.

After the end of the trip, most were sad to go.

Duo found leaving rather enjoyable, since he hated the trip. He feared Ms C would tell he was able to turn into a monkey. Unfortunately, on the bus, Alyssa said,

"You are able to turn into a monkey. Show me.'' Duo muttered,

"Well, you sucker, how do you know?''

"I was sleeping when I heard someone walking. I got out and I saw Ms Chine. I followed her and I watched from the bushes, not far away from Ms Chine. You must be some kind of wizard. Make the bus into a travel bus.''

"I am no wizard, you dope.'' He quickly transported to the back wheels of the bus. He took out a pocketknife and popped all four wheels of the bus. He got a far distance away. He didn't hear Alyssa say to Ms C,

"Ms C, I saw Duo outside popping the wheels. I think I saw him go over there.'' Ms C got off the bus and walked to Duo location. Before Duo knew it, Ms C was standing right behind him. Ms C said sternly,

"Thinking you can get away with popping the wheels?'' When the kindergarteners got back to the school to be given their report cards and to be driven home by a room parent, Mrs. Iii. When Duo got home, he did not give the report card to his parents. Instead, he ripped it up and left it on the ground and climbed up the nearest tree. Several hours later, though, Samantha saw the ripped report card on the ground. She read the torn report card, and also before had she received an unpleasant call from Ms C. She heard some leaves falling and bark descending from the nearest tree. She called,

"Duo?'' She looked under the tree, and near the top, was Duo. He was dangling from a branch, and the branch was slowly breaking. She said,

"Duo, come down now. I have to talk with you.'' Duo called to his mother down below,

"I can't. I'm stuck.''

Samantha called to Mrs. Wisser, who was eating outside,

"Dora, do you know how to get Duo down from here?'' Mrs Wisser walked over, and said,

"It looks very much like no one can get Duo down. Wait, Samantha, does Duo know how to fly?''

"I'm afraid he doesn't,'' sighed Samantha, "And Toni is at work; Clarence is at a friend's house.'' Gradually the neighbors were interested; and a crowd grew. Someone shouted,

"It's going to break!'' And the person was right. There was snapping. Finally, a shower of bark and leaves showered the crowd. Duo was not on the ground – he had been able to grab a branch even higher. Somebody shrieked,

"Call the fire department! That boy is never going to get down without hurting himself!'' Then that branch began to bounce. A neighbor yelled,

"What's bouncing that branch? Someone or something must be on the branch!'' And it happened to be a cat. Duo was allergic to cats, and he began to sneeze. Someone called,

"Ginger! Someone, get my cat out of the tree! That boy might break the branch and Ginger might die! If the branch breaks and my cat dies, I'm gonna sue that boy!'' The crowd didn't listen. The firemen arrived and a fireman asked,

"Where's the boy?''

Samantha said,

"My son is stuck near the top!'' The fireman grasped the ladder and the ladder slowly to Duo's location. The fireman held his arms out to Duo, but as he did, the branch broke and Ginger and Duo fell to the ground. Duo got up, holding his left arm. When a fireman approached him, the aura of energy shot out. The fireman thought better and backed away. The crowd stopped talking and was silent. Duo backed away and kept teleporting until he was out of sight. A fireman named Samuel said,

"I wonder why that kid climbed the tree anyway. If kids would just keep off trees…'' Another fireman named Daniel cut Samuel off by saying,

"Someone's got to get that boy!'' Someone called the ambulance and in a matter of minutes the ambulance arrived. The ambulance sped off in Duo's direction. A half an hour later, a person from the ambulance named Jim came back to the restless neighborhood. He reported to Samantha,

"We have found your son, Mrs. Maxwell. He is now in Westledge hospital. He has a fractured shoulder. But that's all. He'll be all right. Your other son is coming home soon, is he not? I had a feeling. Perhaps you should go when your husband is here.'' He gave her the address of Westledge hospital and drove on. Ten minutes later, his friend's mother, Mrs. Quackenbacker, dropped off Clarence at his home. Clarence, enjoying his summer, noticed a part of the road was pressed down and there was blood. And when he looked at the tree, there was lots of bark and leaves on the ground. And there was a broken branch on the road and the ground. He went inside and met his mother.

When Toni came home, Toni asked,

"Where is Duo, anyway?''

Samantha could no longer keep it a secret. She said,

"Well for some strange reason he climbed a tree and got stuck, about 30 feet in the air. And the branch broke. He fell. And then he just teleported until he was out of sight.'' Toni said regretfully,

"I should've taught him how to fly better. It wouldn't have happened if I had taught him how to fly better.'' Samantha finally decided,

"I'm going to see his condition. I'll be back in about an hour.'' She gave Toni a You-Better-Watch-Him look. Toni nodded – he was not the best baby-sitter.

When she got to the hospital, she identified herself as Mrs Maxwell – Duo's mother. They led her into the hall. They said he wasn't in a certain room. They left and Samantha walked on, looking for Duo. Finally she found Duo. He was on a rolling bed pushed by a lady named Darlene Simmons. Samantha introduced herself to Darlene,

"I'm the patient's mother. My name is Samantha Maxwell.'' Darlene said,

"Hello. I'm Darlene Simmons. Your son is proved to be badly brutalized and is bleeding heavily. I'm not a surgeon, just a nurse. You may follow me if you like.'' She pushed the cot into a room – A414. Samantha sat down in a seat and Darlene got out medication to help stop the bleeding. She dabbed a cut on Duo's face. As she did, she said,

"What's this boy's name? Or is he a girl?''

Samantha replied,

"He's a boy. His name's Duo Maxwell.''

"When he arrived at the hospital and they were inspecting him and his condition, a person who was trying to catch him said that he's a very fast runner, and he was a good match for the ambulance. And despite his shoulder, he put up a good fight. They had a hard time catching him.'' She lifted his right arm and dabbed a cut on his arm. Samantha realized he was stripped so she could get every cut and bruise on his body. To make sure, she said,

"Does he have any clothes on?''

Darlene said,

"I'm afraid not.''

"What a surprise it will be for him when he wakes up. You made him unconscious so you inspect him, did you not?''

"Yes.'' Samantha got up and left. The next day was Saturday, and Toni was home that day. He drove to see Duo's condition himself. When he arrived, he found out they had finished x-rays and he would be able to go home in a couple of days. Toni met Duo in a quiet room. He silent walked in, if Duo was asleep. His eyes were closed, so Toni decided to talk with him later. But his eyes popped open.

After two months, Samantha had another baby. It was a boy, and they named him Jack. Jack had black hair like his mother, and he was a neat freak, a spoiled brat in some ways, and considered the most responsible child in the family, even more responsible than Clarence.

Five years passed, and Duo was eleven.

Jack was cleaning his side of the room (Duo and Jack shared a room) as told to. He even took out the vacuum and began vacuuming. After Jack cleaned up his side completely, he turned on music. Duo broke his pencil's tip and said,

"How do you expect I'm supposed to study with _music _on?'' Jack shrugged. Duo, pissed, took scissors and cut the electric cord. Jack screamed,

"Mommy! Duo cut my radio's cord!'' Samantha rushed up the stairs and into their room.

"Duo! If you do this one more time I'm going to ground you!'' Samantha threatened.

"What the hell do I care? It's always ME who gets in trouble. You lay me down with studying but then he goes and turns the radio on!''

A week after Duo turned twelve, he disappeared. No one knew where he was. No matter how much they searched, they got no answers.

Three years later, mobile suits began swarming over the colony. Clarence decided to fight against OZ. One day he was caught and thrown in a cell with a Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy (Odin Lowe Jr.). Heero didn't seem very friendly, so Clarence didn't try to start a conversation. The jail door opened and two other Gundam pilots entered. They were Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei! As the pilots walked into the cell, Clarence could barely see Duo. There was silence for a couple minutes in the dark until Wufei said,

"Where exactly did you hide Death and Dragon?'' Heero said,

"Shut up, Wufei, there's another man in here. Do you want Deathscythe and Shenlong destroyed?'' Clarence recognized the next voice,

"Aw, c'mon, Heero, it doesn't matter. The professors can handle it –''

"Shut up, there's someone coming. Give me the flashlight, Duo,'' Heero snapped. A stream of light poured into the room as a voice said,

"01 pilot, out. There is an unidentified Gundam coming this way. You and I will go attack.'' Heero went out.

As soon as the door closed, Duo said,

"I'm just as well sick of being in the can. Let's get out of here. I bet Deathscythe and Shenlong are ready.''

Duo took a bomb out of his hair and the door flung open. Duo and Wufei darted out. Clarence followed them even though he wasn't at all planning to go to the moon. What he was following them for was to get into a safe place to call on his cell phone to tell his mother Duo was alive.

He didn't find any safe places until he got back to the military camp he and his father worked at. He met up with his father.

"Father, I have found Duo! OZ caught him, but he escaped. I also found out that he is a Gundam pilot! Deathscythe, I think. Father, you must tell Mother!'' Clarence said happily. Toni looked very happy. He responded,

"Well, I will contact your mother, but she will want to pull him out of war. She already has said fifteen is too young.''

When Samantha heard that Duo was safe and in the war, she told Jack,

"See, even as a fifteen year old, he's irresponsible. I wish he was responsible like you, Jack.'' Jack said, happy that his mother loved how responsible he was,

"I bet he'll get killed, he's that dumb.''

But even he was dumb-founded on Christmas Eve when the head article was all about the Gundam pilots and how they defeated White Fang and OZ. Samantha wanted Duo to come home since he had finished fighting, but there was no response. Clarence set off to bring back his brother so his mother could see Duo again, and persuade Duo to stick with the family.

Clarence found Duo selling junk with a woman named Hilde, who seemed to be Duo's girlfriend. Clarence liked her right away. But, Duo was stubborn and refused to go back. Clarence argued, but Duo would not go back. Clarence finally called his father to come and persuade Duo. But a father's warnings did not change Duo's decisions. Toni decided if his son wanted to be alone, he could. But, he didn't want to disappoint Samantha. He remembered his wife's words:

"Fifteen is too young to be in war, Toni. Fifteen is too young to die. Toni, pull him out of war. War is horrible and blood-thirsty, and its bad enough thinking my children might die.'' But he agreed to leave Duo alone. After all, Duo was now responsible and knew what he was doing to his life. He wanted to sacrifice his self to the colonies to make war end. Duo wasn't at all selfish. He just wanted the horrible wars to end.

Toni and Clarence went home. Of course, Samantha was angry about the fact Toni and Clarence did not convince Duo to come home. She also had news to tell. She was having another baby. It was supposed to be a boy. Possibly a girl, too, but it was highly unlikely.

The next year Clarence went to college. It was the same year Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei fought Marimeia. She realized her mistake. The night the Gundam pilots defeated Marimeia was also the night that John Joseph was born. But, Samantha died while giving birth.

Four years passed. Toni decided to let John Joseph grow his hair out like Duo and put John Joseph's hair in a braid, though he usually had a difficult time with John Joseph's hair. The first and only time Duo had allowed Toni braid his hair, Duo's had been so much easier. John Joseph came to admire Duo. His favorite hobby was to look at the family albums, especially Duo's.

Toni found it stressful to support the family with money and care for his children at the same time, so Clarence and his wife volunteered to take care of Jack. So it was just Toni and John Joseph.

One day, Toni and John Joseph were in a CD store when they saw a CD called "Gundam CD''. Toni looked at the back. He saw three songs, called "Good Luck and Goodbye'', "Wildwing" and "Kitto Ok!'' Duo Maxwell sang them.

Toni brought the Gundam CD and the other CD he wanted to buy at the front desk.

"The Gundam CD is very popular in demand,'' remarked the storekeeper, "I've never seen anything like it. When the CD first hit the stores in L1, L2, L3, L4, and L5, it was a hit. Everyone wanted it, I have heard. Though, some of the songs were originally sung four years ago.''

Toni explained to John Joseph in the car that he bought the CD because Duo had sung some of the songs. John Joseph wanted to listen to it.

On number 3, there was a voice that said,

"Duo Maxwell's theme song, called Good Luck and Goodbye, sung by Duo Maxwell. Originally sung in AC 195.'' Toni had never known Duo had such a good voice, neither such a low voice.

The next week Toni met a woman named Sally Po while walking down the street with John Joseph.

"Nice meeting you, Toni,'' Sally Po said.

"What's the hurry?'' asked little John Joseph. Sally Po answered,

"Oh, just going to the Gundam creators' lab with the scientists, Gundam pilots, and a couple other people. We're reconstructing –'' Wufei shouted,

"Are you coming or not?'' Duo yelled,

"Yeah, are you coming or not? We haven't got all day.'' Sally turned and said,

"Alright. I'll be right there. See you, Toni.'' She walked off.

The next week, the World Martial Arts Tournament was held. John Joseph wanted to compete against Duo, if Duo would enter.

Toni got someone to contact Duo. The person called back saying Duo only said,

"The God of Death is on.''

Duo had easily defeated John Joseph, and the other Gundam pilots, scientists, Noin, Hilde, Sally Po, Zechs, Relena, and others who knew Duo were quite surprised that Duo fought against his own brother. Duo also fought against Jack, and Jack lost. But, when Clarence was against Duo, Duo gave up. Duo knew his brother was stronger and also he had other things to do.

After the tournament, Clarence introduced his one-year-old daughter, Annie, to John Joseph.

Eight years crept by. Quatre and Dorothy had a boy named Danny, Heero and Relena had a boy named Jacob, Duo and Hilde had a boy named Leigh, Wufei and Sally Po had a boy named Chang Wufei Jr (called Little Wufei), Trowa and Catherine had a boy named Tom and Zechs and Noin had a boy named Zack. They were all seven. (Relena and Heero had a little girl named Jennifer who was six and Zechs and Noin had a little girl named Christy who was also six and was best friends with Jennifer, even though they were cousins. Clarence had another girl named Rachel who was five and consistently bugged the six boys.)

Toni gave a sad look when he said to John Joseph,

"It is hardly believable I still have you, while my other children have children of their own. I already have three grandchildren, John Joseph. You might not be grown before… I … die…'' His arm fell down off John Joseph's smooth face and fell to back on the chair he was resting on. He stopped breathing. John Joseph pleaded,

"No, Father, don't! Please don't die on me! Father!'' John Joseph began crying hard. "Father!'' He buried his head in his arms, on top of his dead father's chest. Suddenly, Clarence came in and walked right next to John Joseph. "You don't have to cry alone,'' Clarence said softly. A figure appeared at the doorway. It said,

"Aw, c'mon. Get over it. The old timer's dead.''

Clarence turned around and snapped,

"Who's there?'' The figure said,

"You don't recognize me? That's very disappointing. Oh well, who cares. You'll find out later…'' The figure ran off.

"I wonder who that was,'' Clarence said, "I must be going. My children and wife are waiting for me. John Joseph, since you are not an adult yet so you are an orphan, you must come with me. Supposedly Jack or I might adopt you.'' John Joseph followed.

John Joseph met his nieces for the first time.

A kind old lady named Elizabeth and her husband, Jim, adopted John Joseph. Elizabeth and Jim lived near a huge forest, perfect for exploring.

Jim said it would be fine if John Joseph called them Mom and Dad. They didn't mind.

Jim was a wonderful storyteller. On Sunday evenings, he would sit down in his rocking chair and John Joseph would be on the rug and Jim would create a wonderful story. Elizabeth taught John Joseph how to sew and cook. And the books Jim and Elizabeth had – what a joy!

One night, Jim said,

"John Joseph, why don't I show you how to shoot game?'' John Joseph nodded. They went into the forest.

The forest was a pitch black. Suddenly, there was a crunching leaves sound.

"There's probably a raccoon here. Aim there, lad,'' John Joseph fired. A low voice said,

"Man that was close.'' John Joseph put the gun down. He had nearly shot a _human_. He said,

"Dad, I nearly shot a human. Maybe, Dad, we should go home.'' Jim flickered on the flashlight. The flashlight was dead. And the fact that they were lost made it worse. Jim said,

"Hey, stranger, do you know how to get out of here? We're lost and our flashlight's dead.''

"Nope, lost myself. I only brought a gun, in case someone was trying to kill me,'' the voice said.

"Who are you, anyway?''

"Code-named Duo Maxwell. My real name is unknown. In fact, my parents never named me. Killed by OZ.'' John Joseph shouted,

"That's not true, Duo! You and I are brothers!'' Jim said,

"You know this guy, sonny?" John Joseph nodded,

"Yeah. He's my brother, but he's saying he is my foster brother.''

"I'll prove it, John Joseph,'' Duo said, and he held up his ID card. It said: 

Name: unknown

Code-name: Duo Maxwell

Home Address: 5 Clear lane

Phone Number: 482-2680

Blood type: B

Parents: Unknown

Guardian(s): Toni and Samantha Maxwell

Career: Gundam pilot and Sweeper member

Spouse: Hilde Maxwell

Child (ren): Leigh Maxwell

Relatives: Unknown

John Joseph gaped. When he looked back at the card, it wasn't there and neither was Duo.

When John Joseph went home he was sent to bed. When he woke up he searched on the web. He looked up Duo's bio. He got this:  
**Duo Maxwell**

Duo Maxwell is a war orphan whose parents died in war when Duo was a week old. The war was so horrible on L2 (where Duo was born) that his parents could not find a suitable home for their only son. There is a rumor that he has a sister, but no one knows. His name and parents are unknown, and Duo doesn't know either. A man found him in a sewer floating in a basket with a small blue blanket. The man that found Duo happened to be getting rid of the rats in the sewer. The man was kind and felt so bad for the little infant abandoned in the sewer that the man took the baby and placed him in an orphanage. Samantha and Toni Maxwell, who wanted their only son to have a brother, adopted the nameless Duo. They code-named him Duo Maxwell and wished for him to become a saiyan. (Toni and his relatives had turned away from evil and fought for good.) When Duo was ten, though, he wished to become a human, not a saiyan. When Duo was twelve years old, he disappeared for three years. He then reappeared three years later, as a Gundam pilot. Refusing to continue living with his guardians, he forced his guardians to stop being his guardians. He _wanted _to be an orphan. Duo married Hilde Schibeaker and has one son named Leigh.

John Joseph was amazed. He hadn't believed his foster brother when Duo had said it. He heard a voice said in his head,

"John Joseph, you are amazed, aren't you? Duo was adopted by your father and I.'' John Joseph realized it was his mother's voice, the mother he never knew.

John Joseph pleaded his guardians to get a remembering machine, a machine that let people visit other's memories. There, he watched in the machine when his parents were at the orphanage:  
Samantha said to Toni, who was driving the car,

"Do you think we should get a younger or older child?''

Toni said, twisting the car wheel the left,

"I would prefer a baby. Who knows what Clarence wants? A baby wouldn't be a brat or crybaby because it hasn't been raised out of babyhood yet.''

Toni parked in the parking lot and the two walked in. They asked a staff,

"Where would you find the infants?'' The staff answered,

"Over here,'' She directed them to a quiet room. She explained,

"I don't know what gender you want the baby that you're going to adopt to be, but if you want a girl, we have lots of girls babies.'' Toni said,

"We'd prefer a boy.'' The staff said,

"That's fine. But we only have one boy, and I don't know if you want him or not.'' She led them to a small bassinet. The infant inside blinked at them with cobalt blue eyes, blinking.

"What's the boy's name?'' asked Samantha.

"He doesn't have a name. A worker found him in a sewer in L2. We don't know who his biological parents are, or where they are. We suspect this boy is a war orphan. His blood type is type B, and his health status is fine.''

The two parents were interested and adopted the nameless boy the next day and code-named him Duo Maxwell.

John Joseph could barely believe it. His parents had adopted Duo because Clarence had wanted a brother!

He met up with Clarence and Jack two weeks later, to find out why Duo was wandering in the forest at night.

They entered the forest at night. It was dark and they could barely see. John Joseph tripped over a root. A man, they could see, was standing over them, with a gun. He was obviously a soldier. The soldier snapped,

"Surrender if you are either Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabera Winner, or Chang Wufei. Who are you?"

Clarence held up his hands and said,

"We are none of those men. We are Clarence, Jack and John Joseph Maxwell. We mean no harm to you or whatever society you belong to.''

"So what. You're arrested anyway.'' Three men appeared behind them and arrested them. The soldier said while the men arrested Jack, Clarence and John Joseph,

"It's so annoying, we've got the five pilots scattered around and we haven't caught any.''

The three sons of Toni and Samantha Maxwell shared a jail room with the Gundam pilots' allies. The pilots' wives, children, siblings, and friends were all crammed in, and it wasn't very comfortable. No one spoke. Leigh broke the silence when he exclaimed,

"I just remembered! My father gave me this before he left for the forest to get rid of the soldiers, a bomb so I got stuck in jail, I'd be able to blast open the door!''

But Noin said,

"It's too risky to have this crowd escaping. We need a smaller group to make it safe for the rest of us to go and also to help the pilots.'' Immediately, the pilots' children stood up. Zechs said,

"Very well then.'' Leigh threw the explosive and the door popped open. The pilots' children ran out. Relena went hysterics. Her brother and his wife tried to console her, but Relena wouldn't calm down.

An hour later, Clarence suggested,

"Why don't we just run out now? Obviously, the pilots nor the children has not been able to kill all the guards so far.'' Noin pointed out,

"That isn't possible. If all of us go out, we're sure to be caught, like I said the last time. We should split up into groups of two and go different directions. That way, we'll have a better chance of helping the pilots and finding the kids.'' Everyone agreed. Clarence paired up with Zechs.

Noin and Hilde found Little Wufei and Danny, and Zechs and Clarence found Trowa and Quatre. Dorothy and Relena found Leigh and Jacob. Jack and John Joseph found the rest of the children and Wufei. Now, only Heero and Duo were missing. They walked into a pitch-dark room so no one would find them. Noin sighed,

"This is like a puzzle of missing people.'' She leaned against the wall. Suddenly, she shouted,

"I think Duo and Heero are in that room!'' They ran into the room, but only Heero was there. He was typing something up on a laptop.

"What are you researching, Dad?" asked Heero's son, Jacob.

"To find out where exactly Duo is.''

"Shouldn't have bothered, Heero. I'm right here.'' a voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Duo standing at the doorway.

"We've killed all the men,'' Heero said.

Everyone left, except for Clarence and John Joseph.

"Your guardians are probably freaked about where you are,'' Clarence said.

"I guess Mom and Dad and my guardians have the same feeling for a foster child,'' sighed John Joseph.

"Huh?" Clarence asked.

"You know, how Duo was adopted. Probably, you were too young to remember. Come to my place and I'll demonstrate what I mean.''

As they approached John Joseph's house, John Joseph said,

"We can still restore Dad with the dragonballs, right?'' Clarence responded,

"No, we can't. Dad has already been brought back to life by the dragonballs. The reason why Dad didn't retrieve Mom after her death was because she had already been brought back to life by the dragonballs too.''

It was already early dawn, and John Joseph couldn't help yawning as he talked. In fact, he was so tired he barely could stay up when he entered the house. Clarence said he'd come tomorrow.

The birds chirped and the sun poured down on John Joseph. He stretched and yawned, opening an eye. He jumped up and looked at the time. It was 7:48. Elizabeth busted in and said,

"My, my, honey, you slept all day yesterday that we were worried that you were in a coma. But you were mumbling in your sleep the words "parents", "guardians'', "death", "birth", "biological parents", "L2,'' and "me''. Are you wishing for your parents, child?" John Joseph stuttered,

"N-no, mom.''

"Well hurry along and take your shower.'' John Joseph went into the bathroom and took his shower quickly. He dressed and combed his hair and brushed his teeth.

The phone rang. John Joseph answered,

"Hello. Who's this?'' The voice answered,

"Clarence. I'm in a bit of a time-pinch, so could you get one of your guardians to drive you over to my house? Bring the Past-time machine. Ok?''

"Yup,'' John Joseph agreed.

Jim took John Joseph to Clarence's house. There, again did John Joseph see his nieces again.

They entered the time machine and watched every bit of it. When it ended, Clarence said,

"Wait. I remember when Duo was ten years old, when he had a little argument with Mom. I always wondered what that was about.'' Clarence entered the required information. They watched:

Duo patted down the tape in the middle of the room.

"Look, this is my side and this is your side. You aren't supposed to cross my side, and I'm not supposed to cross yours. Got it?" Four-year-old Jack said,

"No, I want more room.'' Jack moved the tape more towards Duo's side, so he could get more room.

"Hey, you're not being fair!'' protested Duo. He pulled on the tape. There was a loud ripping sound as he did. Duo looked under the tape and there was the rug attached to the tape.

"Mum's gonna kill you now. I have a way to fix it,'' Jack said evilly. He aimed a beam at the rug and where Duo was standing was blasted to bits.

Duo crashed to the floor with the plaster. He sped up back the hole and then a huge blast of plaster fell in another area. Soon the whole room was blasted up. Duo and Jack descended down. Samantha cried,

"My baby!'' She ran to Jack and cooed him. She screamed at Duo,

"Go up to the guest room upstairs! I can't believe you!'' Her voice calmed down to a quiet, loving voice when she spoke to Jack,

"What happened, honey?'' Jack exaggerated the story, saying Duo had blown up the room for no reason. Samantha believed every word of it. Clarence came in and said,

"Hey Mom, what was all the racket?'' Samantha snarled,

"Forget it.'' Clarence shrugged and went outside again.

Jack fell asleep on the couch. Samantha went up the stairs and was about to open the door to yell at Duo, but she saw a sign: "GET OUT OF MY LIFE!'' She decided barging in wasn't going to work. She knocked politely on the door and said,

"Duo, can I come in?" Duo didn't answer. There was only a shuffling of papers. She repeated,

"Can I come in, Duo?'' He still did not answer. She said, frustrated,

"Duo, if you do not open the door or tell me I can come in, you're going to get in big trouble!'' Finally, Duo yelled,

"I don't care. I'm already in enough trouble.'' Samantha, tired of arguing, opened the door. Duo said,

"You sure can't keep anything from me.'' He waved a paper. It was a guardianship paper. Samantha gasped,

"Oh dear… I mine as well explain it to you that you were adopted when you were two weeks old. We code-named you and we never told you.''

The screen suddenly went blank. Clarence pressed the on button again, but nothing happened. Finally, a messed up screen with a reporter said,

"I'm sorry for the interruption on all Past-time machines and all other electronic devices. There is a huge thunderstorm coming up. Please close all windows and shut off all electronic devices. Also, this storm is probably going to last for a few days, so it is best you go in a basement and bring food and blankets. Thank you.'' Clarence shut off the electronic devices and windows. He and his family and John Joseph went down to the basement.

The storm lasted for 3 days. John Joseph was so relieved to go out of Clarence's dark and creepy basement. He found Annie quite a nice girl. He didn't mind her at all. She was sweet and polite.

As soon as they emerged from the basement, Clarence and John Joseph went back into the Remember-machine. They continued watching:

"The thing that I want to know is why you never told me. Well, no excuse will make up for that; so I'm going to find out who is my biological parents are.'' Duo jumped out the window and flew off. Samantha closed the window and sat down at the computer chair.

She sat in the chair several hours, and then went to prepare dinner. After Clarence and Jack left the table, Samantha said to Tony,

"Duo found the guardian papers today. We decided ten years ago that we wouldn't let him know so he wouldn't feel that empty feeling since he doesn't know who his parents are, and he will now feel it. Oh…'' She burst into tears. Tony tried to calm her.

Clarence turned the machine off. He said to John Joseph,

"Thanks for sharing this, it's pretty cool. Maybe I'll buy one myself. Your folks are here to pick you up, John Joseph.''

Eight peaceful years passed. John Joseph had married when he was thirteen, and he had a little girl who was seven years old named Alexandra (called Alex) and a little boy who was six years old and was named Jamie. He had another little boy named Larry who was four.

There was only one problem. OZ had reconstructed, and the scientists decided to remodel the Gundams, but this time, not five of them, but ten of them, for the Gundam pilots and for their sons.

Jamie ran home from school quickly. He found his sister already at his house, drinking hot coca and eating hot ginger bread cookies. Jamie sat down and grabbed a cookie. He said excitedly,

"We got to see a movie today in school!'' Alex replied, not at all interested in Jamie's news,

"The movie was boring, Jamie. But you would've really liked what Ann and I found this afternoon. I'm going to check it out some more with Ann soon. Do you want to come?'' Ann was Alex's best friend.

"Yeah, of course I do. I wouldn't miss something exciting for the world.''

"Then get dressed into your snow clothes. I'm going to get mine on and meet Ann.''

Jamie and Alex met up with Ann with shovels. They were around forty feet away from Ann and Alex's discoveration when they saw five men and five teenagers digging up the area Ann and Alex had explored. Ann ran out and yelled,

"Hey, don't claim our discoveration! We found it first!'' She ran towards them and tried to pull away Heero. Heero said coldly,

"Back off, kid, we're digging up Gundams, not some child-play toy.'' Duo said,

"Aw, Heero, you shouldn't be so mean. The girl made a mistake, she didn't know she had found the Gundams buried in the snow.'' Ann, embarrassed, ran back to Jamie and Alex. Alex whispered,

"I'm a little cold. I'm going home.'' Jamie agreed,

"Yeah, I'm going home too.'' Ann agreed too.

Jamie and Alex arrived back at their house and began taking off their boots.

"Where have you been? You're been gone almost an hour,'' asked Laura, John Joseph's wife. Jamie was about to tell his mother, but Alex cupped her hands over her little brother's mouth.

"Well," announced Laura, "dinner's going to be ready soon, so Jamie, take your bath.'' Jamie hated baths, and he said,

"Why can't I take one in the morning like Alex?"

"Because you don't wake up in time,'' answered Alex annoyingly cheerfully.

But Jamie ended up taking a bath, and the family sat down for dinner.

"So, what you do today?'' asked John Joseph at the dinner table.

"We-'' Jamie began, but again Alex cut him off. John Joseph said,

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone.'' Alex took John Joseph to the living room, where she told him.

"I wouldn't be surprised," John Joseph said after she finished telling him, "OZ has rebuilt and has already murdered hundreds of people. Operation Meteor has restarted because of OZ, and this is why you found Gundams buried in the snow. It will probably be in the newspaper soon.''

Indeed John Joseph was right. A week later, the top headline was:

**GUNDAMS REUNITE AND BEGIN TO FIGHT OZ**

Yesterday, the Gundams were finally dug out of the snow and were activated. This time, the thirty-five-year-old pilots and their fifteen-year-old sons will pilot Gundams. The original pilots have Gundams that are exactly like the ones they had before. Their sons have new Gundams; the names of the new Gundams are unknown so far, except for one, called Rushing Waters (piloted by Daniel Winner). The Gundams have already been activated and already begun destroying OZ.

OZ was so destructive that it had already killed Jamie, Alex and Laura while they were out shopping. John Joseph and his only-living child, Larry, to a different colony. L3 was really suffering from OZ.

John Joseph decided finally that all of the colonies suffered from OZ too much to move onto, so he would have to send Larry in a space pod, hoping he would survive.

Sadly, he put his toddler in the space pod and shut the door. He walked away as the space pod stormed away. OZ killed him in a matter of minutes.

Larry cried inside the space pod loudly. Even though he was only four, he realized his father was abandoning him. But what he didn't know was: he didn't know _why_. No matter how much he cried for his father to come back, no one saved him in the little space pod.

After two days of being in the dreaded space pod, the OZ leader decided to adopt Larry. The OZ leader, named Hoki Sushani, had always wanted children, but she had never married and furthermore, she couldn't produce children. Evil as she was, she loved Larry with all her heart. She told him,

"Your real name, Larry Maxwell, must be hidden. You will have a code-name. A code-name is a name given to someone so their name is hidden. Your code-name will be Will Carter. You will be called that and you will respond to Will, or Will Carter. Understand?'' Will understood. He nodded.

A month later, the Gundam pilot's fifteen-year-old sons decided that since it was quite unfair that their fathers got the bigger parts in war, they decided to wish with the dragonballs (Leigh had told them about the dragonballs) to make their fathers fifteen again, so their fathers would split the parts fairly, since the pilots' sons wanted more to do in their Gundams.

They made the wish and Shenron rumbled,

"Your wish is granted…'' The Gundams that had been made twenty years ago appeared. The now-fifteen-year-old pilots were inside them. Jacob snickered,

"Man are they going to be confused.'' The pilots were certainly confused. Quatre said to Trowa over intercom,

"Hey, where are we?'' Trowa answered back,

"I don't know, Quatre. Best thing to do is ask. Tell the others to ask so they don't fly away.'' Quatre quickly contacted the others and told them to ask, not flee. They decided that Quatre would ask with Duo and Trowa.

They jumped down out of their Gundams and walked over to Jacob, Leigh, Tom, Daniel and Wufei Jr. Quatre asked,

"Excuse me, but do you know where we are?'' _That's funny_, Quatre thought, _the one to the left looks almost like Heero, except he has Relena's hair color. The one next to him looks a lot like Duo and Hilde, and the one next to that boy looks like ME and Dorothy, and the boy next to him looks a lot like Catherine and Trowa, and the last one looks a lot like Wufei and Sally Po. _Daniel answered,

"You're on L7, on June 22nd, 200 AC.''

"You're kidding!'' gasped Duo. Trowa said quietly to Duo and Quatre,

"They must be drunk or something. How could we have gone twenty-five years in time?'' Duo shrugged and said,

"The only source that I know of that can do that is the Dragonballs, which can grant any wish, except the wishes passing it's power.'' Leigh, Tom and Daniel tied the three pilots' hands up. Jacob said,

"Just shut up for your own good.'' Leigh, Tom, and Daniel began escorting the three pilots to Daniel's basement while Jacob and Wufei Jr handcuffed their fathers.

Daniel, Jacob, Leigh, Tom and Wufei Jr were able to get the pilots in Daniel's basement without Dorothy noticing. They decided to keep their fathers in the basement until they destroyed OZ.

That night, Leigh left the computer after typing a bit to his friend. He decided after he watched a little of TV, he'd send the e-mail. While he watched TV, Hilde came in his room and was going to look up something on the computer, she saw:

_Dear Nathan,_

_You can't imagine our good luck, Nathan. We got a little annoyed about our fathers getting the bigger parts in destroying OZ, so we wished them to be fifteen again. Heh-heh, they didn't know where the heck they where, so we escorted them to Daniel's basement and locked them in there while they were still trying to find out where they where. Now we get to do everything in destroying OZ. We're so happy now._

_So, whom did you get next year for 10__th__ grade? I got Mr. Coodle. I hate his guts just looking at him. The older students say I'm doomed next year, but who knows? Maybe it won't be too bad._

_From,_

_Leigh_

Hilde printed it out and quietly left the room, not saying anything. She went outside and called Dorothy, Relena, Catherine, and Sally Po. She told them what she had found out in Leigh's e-mail. They all decided to confront their sons in the morning.

In the morning, Hilde questioned Leigh,

"Why did you wish for your father and the other pilots to be fifteen and lock them up?'' Leigh looked utterly nervous since there was no way he'd be able get out of this. He said,

"How would you know that I did that?'' Hilde waved the e-mail. Leigh said, thunder shocked,

"They get the bigger parts in war; we wanted to do everything in war, not the smallest parts. So we decided to get revenge.'' Hilde said,

"They're more experienced than you and your friends. You're going straight to Daniel's house with your friends to let them out.'' Leigh slumped to Daniel's house. He met Tom and Wufei Jr there already.

Tom said,

"They aren't in there. The basement door is blown to bits though.'' Daniel said,

"Our mothers are making us go look for them to tell them what exactly is going on. We're just waiting for Jacob to come.'' Wufei Jr said nothing. Finally Jacob came. He slumped over to the four boys. He complained,

"My mother insisted I look for them, but what about OZ? My mother is so deep in pacifism that she probably doesn't even realize how destructive OZ is.'' Wufei Jr said,

"She understands alright, but she tries to push war out of her mind since she hates war.'' The boys split up and began looking. Finally, they decided it was too hard to look, they mine as well fight OZ let the pilots know that they were the pilots' ally, and maybe finally explain what was going on.

But instead of making the pilots realize that they were the pilots' allies, each boy found himself against their fifteen-year-old fathers.

"This fight isn't necessary! We're related!'' shouted Leigh as Duo's fearsome Deathscythe Hell approached Leigh. Duo yelled,

"Hey, hey, I'm a war orphan. I don't have any relatives.'' The thought suddenly struck Leigh's mind: _No wonder! I've always wondered why I've never met my father's parents! _ Leigh said,

"As we told you, you're in the future! You're really thirty-five years old in this timeline. You married Hilde and I'm your son. OZ has rebuilt and you and your friends got the bigger parts in war, so your friends' sons and I decided to wish you guys back to fifteen and lock you in Quatre's son's basement. Then we'd finish the job.'' Duo muttered,

"Well I'll be darned.'' OZ suits began invading the area. Duo continued destroying OZ suits. Leigh said over-intercom,

"I'm sorry about surprising you like that.'' Duo said cheerfully,

"It's OK, I don't care.''

OZ was finally defeated in three months. Since Jacob, Leigh, Daniel, Tom and Wufei Jr had collected the Earth Dragonballs and it hadn't been a full year yet, the only other Dragonballs were the Universe Dragonballs. The Nameck dragonballs had recently been used.

After Daniel, Leigh, Tom, Jacob and Wufei Jr collected the Universe balls, the dragon told them,

"You have made a mistake. Now, you will suffer from your selfishness. I cannot and will not grant the wish.'' Leigh stuttered,

"But… we went all through all that… And you won't grant us the wish?'' The dragon shook his head and rumbled,

"Make a wish. You didn't come here for nothing.'' Jacob said,

"We don't want any other wish.'' The dragon said,

"Very well.'' The dragonballs scattered all over the universe and the dragon disappeared.

THE END

_If you enjoyed this story, maybe try reading the sequel,_


End file.
